El alquimista más allá de la Puerta
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Continuación final AU Post-Shamballa. Los hermanos Elric deben afrontar la consecuencias de sus acciones, ¿Como seguirá el país después de la invasión?. Brotherly Love, Parental!Roy, EdWin. CAPÍTULO 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, este fic basado en FMA primer anime, yo amo la primera serie y la película Conquelor of Shamballa, pero decidí escribir este final AU lo más cercano al cannon posible, más adelante comentaré que otras cosas aparecerá, espero les gusten.**

 **Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **El alquimista más allá de la Puerta**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

En la extraña nave que surcaba los cielos grises de ciudad Central, el menor de los hermanos Elric no podía creer que su hermano lo estaba dejando de nuevo.

"¿Qué sucederá con Winry?" − gritó desesperado, intentando convencer a su hermano de quedarse, pero este solo dio media vuelta con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro y le mostró su automail.

"Dile, que le estoy agradecido por esto" − respondió y se vuelta para marcharse dentro de la nave, y así sacrificarse una vez más por su hermano y por todo lo que quería.

"¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!" − gritaba desesperado Alphonse con lágrimas en los ojos mientras era sujetado por el Coronel para que no siguiera al chico de cabellos dorados, pero este siguió luchando, y finalmente logró zafarse de los brazos del militar y dio un salto para llegar a la otra plataforma de la nave que se separaba lentamente.

Edward ya dentro de la nave volteo y vio acercarse a Alphonse rápidamente.

"¡Al!" "¡Espera...!" − expresó sorprendido ante la imprudencia de su hermano, pero fue interrumpido por el menor quien se le abalanzo encima para detenerlo, haciendo que Ed cayera de espaldas y se golpeara la cabeza con un casco de armadura que se encontraba en el piso.

"¡No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo!" "¡No te dejaré!" "¡No te dejaré!" − gritó Al encima de Ed agarrando el cuello de su camisa y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero al ver que Ed no reaccionaba notó que estaba inconsciente y al ver el casco de la armadura cerca de su cabeza dedujo lo que sucedió, enseguida comprobó el estado de su hermano y permaneció unos momentos contemplando lo ocurrido, al ver que se encontraba bien pero inconsciente se levantó poniendo a Ed sobre su espalda.

"Coronel" − llamó el chico, Roy dio un salto hacia el la otra plataforma de la nave.

"¿Pero qué sucedió?" - preguntó preocupado al ver a Ed.

"Creo que se golpeó la cabeza, Coronel, por favor cuide de mi hermano. Llevaré esto a la puerta y transmitiré explosivos para que explote estando dentro y así destruirla, no se preocupe yo huiré antes de eso ¿de acuerdo?"

"Puerta..." − musitó pensativo – "de acuerdo pero no te arriesgues demasiado, si lo harás explotar debes tener cuidado."

Al asintió y le entrego a Ed, Roy lo cargo a sus espaldas y se dirigió a la otra plataforma. A su vez Alphonse uso alquimia para activar los motores y llevar la nave hacia la ciudad subterránea. Lo mismo hizo el Coronel en la otra mitad de la nave para aterrizar con seguridad y una vez en tierra, destruirla y dirigirse donde Alphonse.

Mientras tanto en las ruinas de una parte de la ciudad, se encontraban dos ciudadanos del país vecino, que al estar en Central se vieron involucrados en la invasión. Los jóvenes estaban cansados y un poco agitados con pequeñas rasgaduras en sus ropas debido a la lucha, ya que debieron defenderse antes los ataques y proteger a las personas que se encontraban cerca para que pudieran escapar.

"¿Pero qué rayos sucede? este país es muy extraño" – comentó el chico extranjero al abrir el casco de una de las armaduras y ver el cadáver que se encontraba dentro.

"Señor" – expresó rápidamente la chica que lo acompañaba – "miré" – y ambos miraron hacia arriba sorprendidos por aquellas "maquinas voladoras" que flotaban en los cielos despidiendo humo y que se dirigían muy cerca de donde se encontraban ellos. Una a de esas "maquinas" parecía que iba a aterrizar en las ruinas que al parecer eran de una iglesia pero que ahora debido a alguna explosión se encontraba un gran agujero en el suelo.

"Lan Fan ¡vamos!" – se apresuró el joven.

"Puede ser peligroso señor"

"No importa, tal vez nos acerquemos a encontrar "algo" que nos ayude a nuestro propósito" - respondió decidido.

La chica pareció entender la mirada de su joven amo y lo siguió corriendo también, entonces vieron otra extraña nave que aterrizaba cerca.

"Lan Fan, primero acerquemos a esa otra máquina, sigilosamente para que no nos detecten." – dijo agitado mientras corría.

"Sí señor."

Después de aterrizar, Roy salta a suelo firme cargando en brazos a Ed, se alejó rápidamente de la nave a una distancia segura y lo depositó en el suelo.

"Acero ¡Acero despierta!" – dijo preocupado dando unos pequeños golpes en la mejilla del chico y examinando su herida que al parecer no sangraba.

Los extranjeros vieron la escena y de inmediato se sorprendieron enormemente al ver al chico de cabellos dorados, acaso ¿Él era la persona que estaban buscando?

El hombre del parche se levantó y alejó del chico, chasqueó los dedos haciendo una gran explosión para destruir la extraña máquina, hizo esto hasta terminar su trabajo completamente.

Mientras esto sucedía Edward comenzó a despertar.

"Qué sucede..." – musitó mientras despertaba de su letargo, giro la cabeza y vio lo que el Coronel hacía.

"Coronel..." – y entonces recordó todo lo sucedido – "¡Al! – gritó desesperado mientras se incorporaba.

Roy terminó su cometido y fue donde Edward al escuchar su grito.

"¡Acero! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?".

"¡Al! ¿Dónde está Al? ¿Qué pasó?" – preguntó exasperado.

Roy respiro hondo y respondió sospechando la reacción que Ed tendría – "Al dijo que dejaría la nave en la puerta y luego saltaría haciéndola estallar."

"¡Qué! ¡Pero por qué! ¡le dije que yo debía hacerlo desde el otro lado!" - expresó sorprendido y exasperado, se levantó ayudado por el coronel, pero este enfadado lo hizo a un lado violetamente – "¿Por qué no lo detuviste?" – le recriminó – "¡Tú debiste convencerlo de dejarme ir!"

Edward sabía que esa era la única forma de asegurarse que amabas puertas, la que conectaba ese otro mundo donde antes se encontraba y este no volvieran a abrirse, debía volver a Alemania para proteger su mundo y el otro, aunque eso significaría no volver a ver a su hermano, ni a Winry, ni a todos sus seres queridos, aunque volver significaría volver a un país al borde de una guerra. Debía hacerlo para proteger a todos, a todos sus seres queridos de amos mundos.

El Coronel solo permaneció en silencio recibiendo los reclamos y lamentos de Edward, él no se defendía porque comprendía muy bien lo que Edward sentía, pero a su vez comprendía a Alphonse, por lo que no dijo ninguna palabra.

Edward miró a todos lados y vio la abertura en forma de cráter que conducía a la ciudad subterránea, y comenzó a correr hacia allá.

"¡Espera!" – gritó el del parche.

Pero de pronto Ed fue detenido por un joven extranjero de cabello negro que se interpuso en su camino.

"Espere por favor"

El alquimista de la flama inmediatamente corrió poniéndose al lado de Ed y en guardia.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – interrogó el militar seriamente.

En su escondite sin ser detectada la chica también preparó su arma, una kunai dirigiéndose al militar y se preparó para ver una la señal para atacar.

"Un momento por favor, solo deseo hacer una pregunta, me llamo Ling Yao del país de Xing, llegue a este país investigando la alquimia de aquí y buscando al alquimista de acero, ¿Es usted verdad? el alquimista de cabello y ojos dorados que dicen los rumores – Esto hizo que Edward y el Coronel se sorprendieran, y el extranjero siguió – "además escuche que ese hombre le llamaba acero, ¿no es asi?"

"¿Por qué me buscas?" – Preguntó enfadado e incrédulo – "Espera, no tengo tiempo, debo ir a buscar a mi hermano, ¡hazte a un lado! – le ordenó.

Y corrió pasando de largo al chico que tenía enfrente, pero Ling no se rendía y continuó intentando detener a Edward corriendo detrás de él.

"¡Espera!" – gritó el alquimista de la flama haciendo una explosión a un lado del chico extranjero para asustarlo y logró detenerlo, pero en ese momento sintió que "algo" se dirigía a él, la pudo esquivar pero a sus espaldas se posó una chica sujetándole un brazo a la espalda poniéndole una kunai en el cuello.

"¡No te muevas!, no permitiré que lastimes a mi amo."

"¡Espera Lan Fan!" – Intenta calmar a la chica, y continúa hacia el militar – "Usted es un Coronel ¿verdad?, yo no quiero causar problemas, solo quiero hablar con el alquimista de acero"

"Como puedes ver esta es una situación de emergencia, no tenemos tiempo."

"Lo sé pero esto depende mi país, debo hablar con el alquimista de acero, solo hablar, iré tras él. Lan Fan ¡ten cuidado!" – esto último dirigiéndose a la chica.

Y luego siguió a Edward dentro de aquel cráter, dejando a Lan Fan y al Coronel.

Alphonse pudo trasladar la nave cerca del gran resplandor que brillaba intensamente en lo más alto de la ciudad subterránea; lo contempló mientras el aire frio golpeaba su rostro en lo alto, entonces recordó una vez más la puerta que pudo ver en el momento de haber intentado revivir a su madre.

Momentos después fue a buscar a Eckhart, la mujer que atacó a su hermano y responsable del ataque, y así poder separar una pequeña parte de la nave para escapar. Preparó los explosivos para que hicieran explosión en unos minutos.

Una vez terminada su tarea se dispone a separar una parte de la nave, pero a lo lejos divisa una figura en el resplandor, y de pronto él, solo él se encontraba frente a una gran puerta, en medio de un espacio vacío donde solo se encontraba él y aquella puerta. Lo observó atónito y una sensación de miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndole temblar, y al darse vuelta vio una armadura, una armadura parada frente a él que le parecía familiar.

"Mi hermano..." – comenzó a hablar la armadura vacía cuya voz denotaba una gran tristeza "¿dónde está mi hermano...?"

Al asustado por lo que veía y escuchaba, no decía nada, pero lo comprendió, el cuerpo se divide en alma y espíritu, esos cinco años de viaje, su hermano lo hizo junto con una parte de su alma atada a la armadura y al regresar a su cuerpo, aquella alma quedo atrapada en la puerta. Es por eso que ahora él se encontraba allí, y estando cerca de aquella puerta su cuerpo debió activar el alma que quiere regresar al lado de su hermano.

"Hermano..." – continuaba lamentándose la armadura, las lágrimas de Al cayeron por sus mejillas, entonces corrió desesperamente para poder tocarla.

De pronto el chico despertó, abrió los ojos donde se encontraba antes, la mujer estaba a su lado aún inconsciente e inmediatamente separo una pequeña parte de la nave y se alejó. Mientras esto ocurría, observaba las explosiones dentro de la puerta y mientras él decencia, cayo de rodillas y perdió el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, aquí les trago el segundo cap, está más largo que el anterior, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

El viento helado que soplaba por la ciudad removía pequeños escombros mientras los militares intentaban rescatar algunas víctimas que quedaron atrapadas bajo algunas construcciones y verificando todos los daños. El Mayor Armstrong , la Teniente Hawkeye y el resto del escuadrón se reunieron al ver que el peligro ya había pasado.

"¿Se encuentran todos bien?" − preguntó la Teniente.

"Sí, estamos bien"− respondió el Teniente Havoc sacando un cigarro −"Gracias al Coronel que llego justo a tiempo"

"El Coronel se subió a esa cosa del cielo, ¿verdad?"− preguntó Fuery − "Debió haber aterrizado" - y miraron hacia la dirección donde se dirigieron las partes de la nave.

"Iré a buscarlo" − informó Riza, pero el Mayor la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombre.

"Espere teniente, el coronel debe estar bien, él se encargara de todo pero ahora debemos de ayudar aquí, hay mucho por hacer"

"Pero..."

"¡Un momento!" – interrumpió Falman − "En el cielo me pareció a ver visto un chico de chaqueta roja, ¿Ese era Al verdad?"

"Cierto" – comentó Breda.

"Y el otro chico..."− comentó Jean asombrado por su suposición mientras tenía un cigarro en la boca −"No me digan que el otro chico era... ".

Mientras, cerca del lugar donde aterrizó una parte de la nave, se encontraba una joven chica vestida de negro, traje típico de ninjas del país de Xing, ella amenazaba al alquimista de la flama teniendo el brazo de este doblado en la espalda y una kunai en su cuello. La chica había visto lo que el militar era capaz de hacer por lo que no iba a subestimarlo.

"Escucha" − comenzó a hablar el Coronel − "Esto es considerado delito internacional" − la chica permaneció callada y al ver que no respondía continuó − "Debo seguir a Acero para que no haga una locura, hagamos una tregua, prometo no lastimar a tu amo" − Roy dijo esto ya que quería evitar una pelea innecesaria, lo que más le preocupaba en este momento era la seguridad de los Elric.

La chica permaneció en silencio, recordando la alquimia que había visto realizar al sujeto que amenazaba.

"Puedes hacer explotar las cosas verdad ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no me atacaras una vez que te suelte?"

"No atacaré, pondré mis manos en la cabeza y si realizo un movimiento... "

"¡No te muevas! ¡Lo decidí no nos moveremos a ninguna parte!"

El Coronel hizo una mueca de disgusto, él en verdad quería ir al lugar donde se encontraban Ed y Al, pero al parecer no podría escapar de aquella chica.

En la ciudad subterránea el mayor de los Elric contempló el resplandor que se encontraba en lo alto, y una pequeña parte de la nave que descendía.

"¡Al!" − gritó al pensar que estaba allí, y comenzó a correr hacia aquella dirección.

Mientras corría por las calles desiertas escuchaba y veía las explosiones dentro del resplandor, al parecer su hermano ya había comenzado a destruir la puerta de este lado, esto hizo que Edward tuviera sentimientos encontrados ya que quería mantener a todos a salvo pero podía entender las razones de su hermano menor.

El extranjero llega al final del camino y no puede creer lo que veía, una ciudad bajo el suelo de la ciudad Central, una ciudad inmensa donde se encontraban edificios, iglesias, calles empedradas, una ciudad moderna y completamente desierta.

"Imposible..." − expresó para si mismo.

Y luego de inspeccionar con sus ojos la enorme ciudad dirigió su vista al gran resplandor en el cielo y a una pequeña "maquina" descendiendo y aterrizando en el suelo lejos de donde se encontraba, no entendía lo que sucedía, tampoco comprendía los estruendos parecidos a explosiones que de pronto se apagaban y aquel resplandor parecía disminuir poco a poco. Pero vio al alquimista de acero y continuó siguiendo sigilosamente para no ser detectado.

Después de correr por varios minutos Ed finalmente llega a donde ha aterrizado su hermano.

"¡Al!" − gritó preocupado al ver a su hermano tirado en el piso.

Al llegar se pone de rodillas e inmediatamente rodea al chico en sus brazos sacudiéndolo para hacerlo despertar.

"¡Al! ¡Al despierta!" − y el menor comenzó abrir los ojos.

"Hermano... "

"Menos mal" − expresó Ed de alivio.

Alphonse dirigió su vista hacia arriba y luego vio a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está la mujer? Ella estaba a mi lado" − dijo mientras Ed le ayuda a levantarse.

"Debió huir " − respondió el mayor seriamente y también buscando al rededor.

Entonces, ambos hermanos vieron hacia arriba, faltaba muy poco para que el destello desapareciera por completo y así finalmente no abriera la puerta, y de pronto así fue, el brillo desapareció y ya no había nada en la altura.

"Ya todo término" − dijo Al. Y justo al terminar de decir esas palabras Edward se desploma en el piso.

"¡Hermano!" − gritó preocupado.

Ed respiraba agitado, con mucho sudor y el rostro enrojecido por una fiebre, seguramente por todo el estrés que paso, su cuerpo ya no resistió más.

"¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!" − expresó Al desesperado y entonces recuerda el momento en que Envy atraviesa el pecho de su hermano y este yace en el piso cubierto de sangre y sin respirar.

"Herma... " − musitó casi inaudiblemente por el terror de que esa escena vuelva a aparecer.

"¡Oye! " − se escuchó de pronto una voz de un chico de cabello negro que se acerca donde está.

"¿Que le sucede algo al alquimista de acero? ¿Está bien?" − dijo arrollándose e inspeccionando el estado del chico rubio.

"¿Eh?" − solo expresó Al confundido al ver a un extraño en ese lugar.

"¿Él es tu hermano verdad? me llamo Ling, debo hablar con tu hermano pero creo que lo primero hay salir de aquí "− y comienza a levantar a Edward.

"¡Espera! "

"No te preocupes yo lo cargaré" − y lo toma en brazos − "¡Vamos! ¡Salgamos rápido!"

Ambos chicos corren en dirección a la salida, y mientras Alphonse corría por aquellas calles se daba cuenta de que sus recuerdos regresaban, podía recordar todas las cosas que hizo después de intentar revivir a su madre, y de reojo miró a su hermano y se preguntaba cómo pudo olvidar todo...

Finalmente llegaron a la salida, una vez fuera Al junto sus manos en forma de aplauso luego con su alquimia sello el gran agujero, sabía que la mujer aún se encontraba allí pero no podía arriesgarse debía sellar la entrada, al menos por el momento.

"¡Lan fan!"− gritó Ling al ver que no se encontraba la chica donde estaba antes.

"¡Aquí señor!" − apareció Lan Fan detrás de un gran escombro aún amenazando al Coronel con el arma en su cuello y este con las dos manos levantadas.

"¡Coronel! " − gritó Al− "¿Qué sucede? ¡Suelte al Coronel!"− le pidió a la chica.

"¡eh, Acero!" − expresó Roy al ver a Ed cargado en los brazos del chico.

"Creo que tiene mucha fiebre" − respondió Al preocupado - Este chico me ayudo a traerlo.

"Por favor no intente nada" − continuó Ling − Suéltalo Lan fan .

"Sí señor"

Una vez que la chica lo soltó, el Coronel Mustang se dirigió donde los chicos y comprobó la situación del mayor.

"Debemos sacarlo de aquí, busquemos algún auto que este cerca y llevémoslo a un lugar seguro"

"Déjenos acompañarlo por favor, nosotros podemos ser de ayuda además tenemos medicinas"

"Pero"

"¡Por favor! queremos hablar con el alquimista de acero una vez que despierte"

-"¿Con mi hermano? ¿Por qué?"

"Por ahora no podemos decirlo pero es solo hablar, es todo"

Entonces Al recordó que durante su viaje en busca de su hermano escucho rumores de que unas personas también buscaban al alquimista de acero, tal vez se trataba de ellos...

"¡Coronel llevémoslo! tal vez sean de ayuda, dijeron que tienen medicina"− expresó Al.

El Coronel vio la expresión del menor y finalmente acepto.

Todos buscaron algún auto que funcionase alrededor, y pudieron hallar uno, entonces los 5 se fueron lejos del lugar, los extranjeros sentados atrás y Al en el asiento delantero cargando a Ed en sus piernas, y mientras se alejaban pensaban en donde refugiarse.

"La casa de la señora Gracia se encuentra cerca" − comentó Al.

"Sí pero..." − y vio a los extranjeros por el retrovisor − "No quiero involucrarla"

"Pero mi hermano esta grave, tiene que descansar en un lugar y darle alguna medicina" − dijo Al preocupado mientras sostenía a Ed en sus brazos.

Mustang lo meditó y llego a la conclusión de que lo más importante ahora era dejar a Ed en un lugar seguro.

"De acuerdo" − dijo finalmente. Al se alivió un poco y al avanzar por el trayecto comentó:

"Coronel, creo que ya recuerdo..."

"¿Eh? te refieres a tu viaje con Ed"

Al asintió y guardo silencio mirando fijamente el camino.

Siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos con antejardín, se bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron a la entrada.

Una mujer de cabello castaño claro que usaba una blusa y una falda larga color rojo burdeo abrió la puerta después de escuchar voces familiares detrás, y quedo sorprendida al ver quiénes eran .

"Perdón por molestar pero debemos tratar a Acero en un lugar seguro"

"Señora Gracia mi hermano tiene mucha fiebre"

"¿Al? ¿Eh? ¿Él es Ed? ¿Apareció? ¿Estaba vivo?"

"Sí" − afirmó Al mostrando una sonrisa un poco melancólica ya que muchas veces las personas le dijeron que Ed estaba muerto pero al fin su hermano estaba otra vez a su lado.

"Con permiso" − dijeron los extranjeros al entrar igual a la casa − "Buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes"

Elysia de 8 años, cabello largo y con un vestido azul y chaleco blanco, veía lo que ocurría desde arriba en la escalera, observo al chico rubio inconsciente "Ed..." − pensó, aun lo recordaba, pero de inmediato regreso a su habitación ya que le daba miedo los extraños.

-Por aquí - dijo Gracia inmediatamente al recuperarse de asombro y se dirigieron a una habitación del segundo piso, Al entrar acostaron a Ed en la cama, lo desabrigaron, le quitaron el elástico que sujetaba su cabello y luego Gracia fue por compresas frías mientras Al seguía intentando despertar a Ed. Y al regresar.

"Aquí está" − dijo la mujer dejando un recipiente con agua en el velador con unas compresas, y puso una de ellas en la frente de Ed.

"Hermano"

"¿Tendrá alguna medicina?" − preguntó el Coronel

"Solo un analgésico, lo traeré"

"Yo puedo preparar un brebaje que es efectivo contra la fiebre" − dijo Lan Fan desde la entrada de la puerta junto a Ling .

"Disculpe la intromisión" − se apresuró a decir el chico de cabello negro y ropa extranjera de un tono amarillo.

"Descuide"

"Hágalo por favor"− le pidió Al.

"De acuerdo, pero tardaré un poco, para que las hierbas se acentúen tienen que pasar una hora por lo menos"

La señora Gracia guió a la chica a la cocina junto con Ling. Una vez allí La mujer de castaño aprovecho para preguntar qué fue lo que ocurrió en la ciudad, pero los extranjeros tampoco sabían la respuesta.

En la habitación, Edward seguían en la misma situación, el militar y el menor no podían hacer nada.

"Será mejor que regrese donde están Hawkeye y los demás, Al encárgate de Acero y vigila a esos tipos por favor"

"Sí"− respondió seriamente − "Cierto, Coronel por favor cuando pueda busque a Winry y a Scieszka ellas estaban con nosotros, deben estar por las calles aún".

"De acuerdo" − asintió.

El cielo se estaba tornando rojizo, el sol comenzaba a descender y su luz matizaba toda ciudad central, el Coronel conducía por las calles hasta que llego al lugar donde se dirigía. Luego de bajar del auto los militares de alrededor lo reconocía como el alquimista de la flama, quien los ayudo a combatir la invasión.

"Coronel" − gritó Jean y el resto del escuadrón.

"¿Coronel se encuentra bien?" − preguntó Breda.

"Estábamos preocupados" − comentó Fuery.

"Si, estoy bien no se preocupen ¿Dónde está Hawkeye?"

"Ella está con la señorita Winry y Scieszka, las encontró mientras inspeccionaba"

"Díganme dónde está, debo decirle que las lleve donde Gracia para ver a Acero"

Esto último los dejo asombrados y sin aliento por el asombro a los militares.

" ¿A..A Edward?" − preguntó Havoc.

"Sí" − afirmó.

"Entonces" − siguió Fuery con ojos llorosos.

"Sí, estaba vivo"

"Gracias a Dios" − comenzaban a decir los hombres de alivio.

"Hay que decirles al Mayor Armstrong y a la Teniente Ross y a ..." -dijo Falman.

"Sí pero no lo divulguen, al menos por ahora"

"De acuerdo" − respondieron.

El Coronel se dirigió rápidamente donde le indicaron que se encontraban la Teniente y las demás, mientras se acercaba la Teniente vio al Coronel y en su rostro se reflejó una sonrisa de alegría y alivio.

"Coronel... "

"Teniente" − respondió sonriendo y luego preguntó − "Todas ¿Se encuentran bien?"

"Sí" − respondieron.

"Disculpe ¿Vio a Ed y a Al? " − preguntó Winry de inmediato.

"Sí, ahora los deje donde Gracia es que... Acero está con mucha fiebre"

"¿Qué?" − preguntó Winry preocupada.

"Pero" − siguió Scieszka − "Cuando lo vimos se veía bien ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"!Un momento!" - exclamó Riza sorprendida - ¿En verdad Ed volvió? ¿Coronel usted lo vio? - continuó preguntando con emoción.

"Eso lo hablaremos después, ahora" − se dirigió a la Teniente − "Por favor llévelas donde Gracia yo me quedaré aquí a ayudar"

"¡Si! yo las llevaré Coronel"

"Gracias − le mostró una sonrisa y continuó − Pero antes debo hablarte acerca de unos extranjeros... "

En casa de la señora Gracia, Al seguía al lado de su hermano, de vez en cuando enfriaba una compresa y volvía a ponérsela en la frente pero la fiebre no bajaba, nunca había visto a su hermano enfermo de esa forma, esto le hizo recordar cuando su madre enfermó también con una grave fiebre.

"Al ¿deseas un té o algo?" − preguntó Gracia.

"No, gracias"

"No te preocupes si el analgésico no funciona de seguro funcionará la infusión de la señorita Lan Fan "

"¿Lan Fan? ah, sí esa chica, ahora están en el recibidor ¿No es así?"

" Sí, pronto estará listo " − se escucha unos pasos acercándose − "Ah, allí viene"

"Aquí está" − se acercó la chica con una taza llena de un brebaje de hierbas ya tibio y se acomodó al otro de lado de la cama frete Alphonse.

"Por favor ayúdeme a sentarlo "- pidió la chica.

"Sí"

Y sentaron a Ed quien apenas reaccionaba y continuaba respirando agitado, Lan fan lo rodeó con un brazo haciendo que la cabeza de Ed reposara en su pecho, con una mano lo sujetaba y quitaba los cabellos para que no estorbaran en el rostro y con otra mano sujetaba la taza, y empezó a darle de beber la infusión poco a poco.

Unos momentos después, alguien buscaba a la puerta, la señora Gracia miró por la ventana y vio que se trataba de la Teniente, Winry y Scieszka, se dirigió a la puerta, al igual que Ling que estaba en el recibidor.

"Señora Gracia ha pasado tiempo" − saludó Scieszka.

"Cierto, pero pasen, adelante" − las chicas entraron y vieron al extranjero.

"Buenas tardes" − saludo él.

"Buenas tardes" − respondieron.

"Señora Gracia, ¿Ed y Al están aquí?" − preguntó Winry.

"Si, están arriba"

"Con permiso" − dejó su maleta en el piso y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Winry en verdad estaba muy preocupada al escuchar que Ed tenia fiebre, quería ver si en verdad estaba grave, por lo que se apresuró rápidamente.

"¡Ed!" − expresó al entrar a la habitación pero lo primero que vio fue a una joven sosteniendo a Edward que estaba en ropa interior, cerca de su pecho, rodeándolo con el brazo, esto hizo que se detuviera en seco observando la escena.

Alphonse e incluso la misma Lan fan se dieron cuenta de la expresión de la chica y comprendieron la situación.

"Buenas tardes" − dijo Lan Fan − "Ahora, le estoy dando una medicina al alquimista de acero, ¿Me puede ayudar?"

"¿Eh? ¡Ed! ¿Cómo se encuentra?" − preguntó preocupada.

"Tiene 39,5 de temperatura y aún no le ha bajado... " − respondió Al.

Y Winry contemplo el rostro de Ed, quien respiraba agitadamente y enrojecido, en verdad parecía muy grave.

"Aquí tiene" − dijo Lan Fan ofreciéndole a Winry la taza.

Ella la tomo y se acomodó en la misma posición de donde se encontraba la extranjera para darle la medicina.

Una vez allí, los demás entraron a la habitación, La Teniente sonrió al ver que Edward se encontraba allí, después de tanto tiempo desaparecido pero se preocupó al ver su condición.

Después de presentarse, y después que la Teniente verificara la situación, regresó donde el Coronel, y los demás siguieron esperando a que Edward mejorase.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido y la luna no aparecía ocultándose tras las nubes, y en la parte que fue devastada seguían escuchándose los lamentos por las muertes que ocurrieron, y los militares seguían tratando la situación que ya estaba más calmada, pero ahora debían encontrar quien era el culpable de todo esto, los rumores entre la milicia y los mismos ciudadanos no se hicieron esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, quería aclarar que en la película Alfons dice "Edward-san" pero no sonaría muy bien traduciéndolo al español por lo que aquí dice solo Edward. También al final de la serie 2003 el Mayor Armstrong fue promovido a Teniente Coronel pero en Conqueror of Shamballa me da la impresión de que siguió siendo Mayor probablemente por lo sucedido en los episodios finales de la serie (es mi impresión), en fin, espero que les guste este cap.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Durante la fría noche, en la habitación donde Edward reposaba, Ling, Lan fan y los demás charlaban sobre lo ocurrido, también los estranjeros platicaban acerca de su país, comentaban sobre su cultura, sobre sus ciudades y aldeas, costumbres, etc. Mientras esperaban la mejoría de Edward.

Al bajar la fiebre, todos fueron a dormir a los dormitorios preparados por la señora Gracia, excepto Al, quien se quedo con su hermano cuidándolo toda la noche. Pero a la mañana siguiente Edward aún no despertaba y seguía quejándose de vez en cuando. Después del desayuno, Sciezka se fue para poder ir a su trabajo de oficina, que habría mucho por todo lo sucedido, los demás esperaban a que Edward despertase.

En una habitación iluminada por el brillo del día, los ojos de Edward fueron vislumbrados y cuando por fin sus pudo acostumbrarse caminó unos pasos hacia aquella luz proveniente de una ventana familiar, y pudo distinguir al joven sentado en la silla del comedor bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía el periódico.

"Alfons..." − musitó Ed al reconocerlo.

"Buenos dias Edward"− saludó el chico rubio de ojos azules mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

"Pero... "− dijo Ed sorprendido − ¿Por qué estas aquí?

"¿Edward estás nervioso por el viaje de mañana?" - continuó.

"¿Eh?"

"No te preocupes, el proyecto se llevara a cabo sin problemas" − comentó entusiasmadamente y siguió bebiendo su café.

"Alfons" − dijo Edward y comenzó a acercarse a la mesa.

Entonces lo notó, de pronto una macha roja comenzaba a manchar la espalda de su amigo.

"¡Que!" − exclamó asustado.

Alfons volteo al verlo.

"¿Que sucede Edward?" − preguntó preocupado.

Y Ed también vio que la mancha de sangre cubría el abdomen del joven y poco a poco se hacia más grande.

"¡No!" − y se dirigió donde él − "¿Por qué? Alfons ¿Qué ocurrió?" − preguntó mientras observaba la sangre.

"Edward" − dijo la voz de una mujer, Ed se volteo y la observo.

"¿Noah?"

"¿Por qué te fuiste? Edward" − preguntó tristemente − "¿Por qué?"

Caminó y se acomodo junto a Alfons rodeándolo con sus brazos, este solo cerro los ojos también con tristeza.

"Pero..." − expresó confundido.

Edward solo se quedo inmóvil observándolos mientras eran alumbrados por el brillo de la ventana.

En la habitación de la casa de Gracia se escuchaban los gritos de dolor del Alquimista de Acero.

"¡Hermano!" − exclamó asustado.

"Ahhh" − gritó Edward de dolor mientras se sujetaba el pecho.

"¡Ed!"− gritó Winry preocupada − "¿Pero qué le sucede? ¿Le dolerá el pecho?"

"Probablemente... " − respondió lan fan − "¿Acaso él es enfermo del corazón?"

"¡Claro que no!"− se apresuró Alphonse a responder.

"Debería ser atendido por un doctor" − comentó Ling parado cerca con los brazos cruzados.

"Pero eso será difícil" − dijo Gracia − "He llamado pero nadie está, deben estar ocupados atendiendo a los heridos."

"Pero si Ed sigue así, deberíamos llevarlo al hospital" − dijo Winry.

"Así es..." − expresó Gracia.

El chico recostado en la cama se continuó quejando y gritando de dolor mientras se apretaba el pecho, los que se encontraban con él solo podían mirar con impotencia sin poder hacer nada.

Las horas pasaron y Edward no despertaba, habían periodos de calma pero de vez en cuando el chico seguía quejándose y gritando de dolor de pecho.

El sol se escondía y todo comenzaba a oscurecer cuando un auto se paro frente a la casa de Gracia, de él se bajaron el Coronel Mustang, la Teniente Hawkeye, Sciezka y el Mayor Amstrong. Al entrar, Gracia los recibió y los extranjeros al ver que había visita bajaron y se quedaron en el recibidor. Los militares, después de que el Mayor se presentase y de preguntar por el estado de Edward, subieron al segundo piso para ver la condición del chico.

"¡Oh! ¡Ed regresó!" − exclamó el Mayor con lagrimas en los ojos y se acercó a él rápidamente "Gracias a Dios" − expresó mientras se secaba los ojos.

"¿Pero en verdad Acero no ha despertado desde ayer?" − preguntó Mustang preocupado.

"No..." − respondió Al con tristeza, quien esta sentado al lado de su hermano sujetándole una mano.

"No solo eso, seguramente debe dolerle el pecho, durante todo el día se a quejado" − continuó Winry.

"¿Eh?"

"El pecho... " − musitó Sciezka.

Todos continuaron observando a Edward con preocupación, hasta que el Mayor dijo que debía hablar algo muy importante con todos, por lo que les pidió que bajaran para charlar mejor y la señora Gracia se ofreció a quedarse cuidando a Ed. Al y Winry estaban reacios de separarse de Ed pero bajaron también con los demás.

En el primer piso estaban Ling y Lan fan, vieron a todos bajar por las escaleras y dirigiéndose al recibidor. Mientras que la pequeña Elyshia salió de su habitación para acompañar a su madre y ver a Edward.

Después de estar todos reunidos en el recibidor, el cielo ya estaba ennegrecido y la luna se había difuminado en las nubes por lo que la noche evocaba ser muy oscura. Los presentes tomaron asiento excepto los militares que se quedaron de pie, y finalmente el Mayor prosiguió seriamente:

"Después de lo ocurrido todo el país es un alboroto, las personas exigen conocer a los culpables por lo que se esta especulando que la invasión fue obra de grupos rebeldes para provocar un golpe de estado , incluso también se dice que esto fue obra de uno de los países vecinos que intentan invadiros. "

"¿Que?"− exclamó Ling levantándose.

"Un momento por favor, Los cadáveres dentro de las armaduras no tienen apariencia de ser ciudadanos de Xing, asi que lo dudo, lo que se dice que podría ser del país Dracma, aunque es poco probable también, hasta ahora el rumor mas aceptado es de fue obra de nuestro propio país.

Esto tranquilizó un poco a Ling y a su compañera, luego el Mayor dio un suspiro por lo ultimo que dijo y continuo.

"También, ¿Todos los presentes aquí conocen la ciudad subterránea, no es así?" − todos asienten − "Esto es confidencial no se debe divulgar la existencia de la ciudad ¿entendido?, los altos mandos que conocen su existencia creen que allí se reunían el grupo rebelde causante de la invasión, aunque es solo una especulación. "

Todos quedaron pensativos por las palabras del Mayor y este continua con una expresión de angustia en su rostro, la misma expresión que el Coronel Mustang y la Teniente Hawkeye tenían.

"También hubo testigos que vieron a tu hermano" − se dirigió a Al − "Por lo que también se especula que el regreso del Alquimista de Acero tiene que ver con lo ocurrido."

" ¿Eh? ¿Pueden culpar a mi hermano por la invasión? ¡No! él no tiene que ver en esto − dijo Al exasperado levantándose también.

"¡Ed es inocente!" − continuó Winry también preocupada.

"Lo sé, eso ya lo he dicho" − comentó el Mayor.

"Yo también" − siguió el Coronel − "Solo andan especulando, aún hay que investigar más a fondo" − dijo esto ultimo para tranquilizarlos.

La habitación se cubrió de un silencio, Al no soportaba la idea de que pudieran culpar a su hermano, él se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, él habría abierto la puerta... se decía a si mismo.

Al ver que era una situación delicada, Ling quería continuar, carraspeó la garganta haciendo que los presentes lo observaran y dijo:

"Disculpen pero creo ahora es el momento de presentarme como es debido , hay algo que no les he dicho, yo soy Ling Yao uno de los hijos del emperador de Xing " − esto ultimo hizo que todos se sorprendieran − "Mi padre el emperador en estos momentos esta muy enfermo por lo que es probable que muy pronto se desate una guerra en mi país para luchar por el trono, por lo que decidí llegar a este país a investigar y encontrar la podrá filosofal."

"¿Qué?" − todos exclamaron sorprendidos.

"Hay rumores de que el alquimista de Acero pudo haber creador la piedra por eso lo estoy buscando..."

"Espera, mi hermano no tiene la piedra" − dijo Alphonse inmediatamente.

"Cierto, no sacas nada con hablarle"− siguió Mustang.

"Pero" − dijo con determinación − "Aunque digan eso hablare con él y..."

De pronto Lan fan lo interrumpe.

"¡Amo! personas se acercan, son muchos − dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Tal vez sean militares" − comentó el Mayor Armstrong y todos se preocuparon.

"Rápido Lan fan escondámonos, con permiso" − y salieron de la habitación.

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, Alphonse inmediatamente subió las escaleras seguido por Winry y luego Sciezka. Una vez en la habitación Al ve por la ventana y efectivamente hay militares en la puerta, le pide a la señora Grecia y a Elyshia que vayan a otra habitación y así lo hacen. Luego Alphonse se coloca al lado de Ed, mientras que Winry y Sheska están del otro lado.

"General Tyler " − exclamó el Mayor Armstrong al abrir la puerta − ¿Pero qué esta haciendo aquí?

" Permiso" − dijo el General Tyler, un hombre bordeando los 50 años tan alto como el Mayor , de barba y cabello claro, y entró junto con sus hombres − "Vine en busca del Alquimista de Acero, ¿Lo esta escondiendo aquí, no es así Coronel? − se dirigió a este.

"¿Qué?" − exclamó sorprendido.

"Yo sé que ustedes son aliados y si el alquimista de Acero regresó, usted debe conocer su paradero aunque negó encontrarse con él en los informes, pero aun así averigüé donde se encontraba usted ahora, seguramente Acero esta aquí también "

"Escuche General Tyler" − exclamó el Coronel angustiado − "puedo explicarlo" − e inventó una escusa − "Yo, nosotros acabamos de encontrarlo, el alquimista de acero se encuentra muy enfermo por lo que cuando se recupere él ira a... "

"¡Basta! No me interesa si esta enfermo, ¡Debo llevármelo ahora! ¿Está arriba no es así?" − advirtió y dio una señal a dos hombres armados para que subieran .

Ellos subieron y abrieron la puerta asustando a los presentes.

"¡Aquí está!" −gritó uno.

"¡Espere!" − siguió el Coronel pero fue detenido por la Teniente y le dio una mirada indicándole que no siguiera.

El General subió las escaleras, y al entrar a la habitación vio al alquimista en la cama, efectivamente estaba enfermo aunque a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y también notó a los demás presentes.

"¡Alquimista de Acero!" − dijo acercándose a la cama.

"Mi hermano está muy enfermo, no puede responder" − expresó el menor seriamente.

"¿Hermano? bien, de cualquier forma me lo llevaré, él está detenido por posible traición " − y le ordeno a uno de sus hombres que lo cargara.

"¡No! ¡No se lo lleven! − exclamaron las chicas.

"¡No! ¡Mi hermano no puede ir con ustedes! − gritó Al tirándose encima de su hermano para detener al hombre que se le acercaba − "¡Él no ha hecho nada! ¡Pueden levare a mi! ¡Yo...!

"¡Alphonse!" − gritó el Coronel para detener lo que el menor estaba apunto de decir, al entrar a la habitación.

"¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!"− dijo enfadado el General agarrando a Al del cuello de la chaqueta y tirarlo a un lado.

"¡No! ¡Esperen!" − siguió Al desesperado y volvió tirarse encima de Ed para que no lo cargaran, pero uno de los soldados lo empujo lejos otra vez.

Entonces, sin previo aviso el General saco una pistola de su cintura y le disparo.

"¡Ahaaaaa!" - gritó de dolor cayendo al piso.

"¡Al!" − gritó Winry desesperada.

"¡No!" – gritó Sciezka cubriéndose los ojos.

"¡General!" − exclamó Roy acercarse al menor comprobando que el disparo fue en el brazo bajo el hombro derecho.

Alphonse intentó levantarse mientras se sujetaba la herida, pero vio que uno de los soldados cargaba en brazos a su hermano, Ed se veía muy débil y ligero , Al enormemente preocupado siguió gritando que no se lo llevaran pero el Coronel se encargo de detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, para que no le volvieran a disparar ni que digiera algo indebido, la Teniente entro al escuchar el disparo y ayudo al Coronel a detener al menor.

"¡Alphonse tranquilízate por favor!" − le dijo.

"¡Hermano!"− continuó con lagrimas − "Que no me deje de nuevo" − esto ultimo pareció decirlo para si mismo.

"¡Ed!"−Winry también lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de su amiga.

El General y sus dos hombres bajaron las escaleras y se reunieron con el resto de los soldados que se encontraban abajo, los gritos del menor se escuchaban por toda la casa, pero el Mayor debía respetar la autoridad del General por lo que se despidió. Los militares salieron a la noche oscura, se subieron a la furgoneta, Edward seguía sujetándose el pecho y con un rostro que reflejaba dolor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del Autor: ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! perdón por la demora, aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Todo su cuerpo estaba frió, una corriente helada inundaba la habitación, esto hizo reaccionar al chico pero algo extraño ocurría por lo que no abrió los ojos. Edward sintió que estaba recostado con su brazo y su automail extendidos hacia arriba a cada extremo, algo sujetaba su muñeca izquierda con fuerza al punto de doler, probablemente una correa, pensó que seguramente estaba sujetado de esa forma para que no pudiera juntar sus manos y así que no pudiera realizar alquimia. Su pierna y su automail estaban sujetadas de la misma forma, estaba inmovilizado, y por las voces extrañas que escuchaba de lejos llegó a la conclusión de los militares lo habían capturado, a la vez vagamente comenzó a recordar unos gritos y un disparo. Edward pensó que tal vez lo capturaron por todo lo ocurrido en la ciudad, por lo que empezó a pensar en una solución.

De pronto un paso fuerte se escuchó y el abrir de rejas, entonces una luz brillante alumbró el rostro del chico lo que provocó que no pudiera evitar abrir los ojos por reflejo.

"Edward Elric, al fin has despertado "− exclamó un hombre mayor.

El joven lo miró seriamente sin decir nada y observo el lugar. Su rostro estaba siendo alumbrado por una lámpara que se usa en las interrogaciones, Edward se encontraba en lo que al parecer era una celda sin ventanas y con puerta de barrotes, estaba recostado en el centro, amarrado por cada extremo en los respaldos de fierro de la cama y rodeado de soldados.

"Me presento" − siguió el hombre − "soy el General Rupert Tyler y debo hacerte unas preguntas Alquimista de acero"

Edward continuó viéndolo seriamente.

"¿Sabes por que estas aquí?"

"No lo sé" − respondió.

"Pues eres un sospechoso Alquimista de acero, tu desaparición hace dos años después de lo que le ocurrió al antiguo Führer, y ahora esto, coincidentemente a tu regreso un ataque a la ciudad..."

"¿Eh?" − exclamó confundido.

"Dinos ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?"

El alquimista observó a todos los presentes, todos los militares se encontraban en guardia, igual que ambos guardias fuera de los barrotes, seria muy arriesgado intentar escapar, también tendría consecuencia para su hermano y sus amigos, por lo que volvió a ver el rostro del General y respondió:

"En el país de Xing"

"¿Qué?" − exclamó sorprendido.

"Yo me encontraba siendo perseguido injustamente por lo que decidí desaparecer un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran y poder regresar para limpiar mi nombre, por lo que fui al país de Xing" − continuó con énfasis − "¡General! !he regresado para limpiar mi nombre! ¡Por favor deje explicarme y deje que ayude a reconstruir la ciudad ! es lo único que deseo"

Cuando Edward descansaba en la habitación de Gracia, luego que le bajo la fiebre despertaba de vez en cuando por lo que escuchó la conversación de los extranjeros, recordó algunos detalles que comentaron y el nombre del pueblo de donde provenían.

El alquimista comenzó a decir la historia que acababa de inventar, dijo que estuvo escondido en el país vecino esperando el momento oportuno para poder regresar a su país y recuperar su reputación, pero al llegar a Central ocurrió la invasión, y entonces ayudo como pudo para defender la ciudad, porque ama este país y su único deseo es volver a servirle con su vida.

El General continuó haciendo preguntas pero Ed se mantenía firme en su historia, sin agregar más detalles ya que podrían descubrirlo, y tampoco hablo mucho de lo que hizo en la invasión solo dijo que la extraña maquina se encontraba vacía y se desmayo al saltar y caer por lo que probablemente quedo destruida, aunque no recordaba en donde. El General Tyler hizo muchas preguntas sobre la maquina extraña pero Ed seguía diciendo lo mismo que no sabia que era, y a la vez, Edward se preguntaba qué pudo haber dicho el Coronel por lo que siguió repitiendo su historia cuidando cada palabra.

"Terminamos aquí" − dijo finalmente el General − "Alquimista de acero permanecerás aquí hasta nuevo aviso"

"¡General Tyler por favor deje que limpie mi nombre!" − exclamó − "¡lo único que deseo es servir a mi país! ¡permítanme ayudar!"

Pero el General solo dio media vuelta, apagaron las luz y todos los militares salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al ver que había acabado Ed dio un suspiro, se preguntó si su historia y lo de "Querer servir al país" funcionó, también se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que está prisionero, y como estará Al, Winry y los demás, "Seguramente estarán preocupados" "¿Y si Winry ha llorado?" pensó. Luego cerró los ojos, sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y a la vez tiritaba por el frío, aun tenia un pequeño malestar en el pecho y entonces recordó el sueño que tuvo con Alfons y Noah, también se preguntó como estarían ellos.

La noche anterior Alphonse fue llevado al hospital prácticamente al la fuerza ya que él quería ir por Edward pero entonces, mientras luchaba por ir Mustang lo abofeteó.

\- ¡No le servirás de nada estando muerto! - le gritó enfadado - primero hay que tratarte o se te infectara la herida o algo peor.

Roy también estaba preocupado, pero sabia que debía controlarse y hacer las cosas como es debido de lo contrario todo podría empeorar para Ed.

Alphonse se tranquilizó un poco después de la bofetada, pero bajo su rostro que reflejaba solo pesar por la preocupación. Todos los demás notaron el estado de tristeza de Al, pero continuaron para hacerle entender que debía atenderse cuanto antes.

"¡Al! ¡tienes que ir al hospital!" − exclamó Winry preocupada − "¡o Ed se enfadara contigo cuando regresé!"

"Pero..." − musitó Al.

"Alphonse nosotros nos encargaremos de Ed"− comentó el Mayor − "primero ve a que te atiendan"

"Cierto, estas sangrando mucho Alphonse" − continuó la Teniente.

"Bien ¡vamos!" − dijo Roy y le ayudo a levantarse.

El menor fue llevado al hospital en el auto de la Teniente Hawkeye y acompañado por Winry y Sciezka. El Coronel y el Mayor intentaron comunicarse con el General sin mucho éxito, y Ling y Lan fan continuaron escondiéndose en casa de Gracia.

La interrogación de Edward fue llevado a cabo al medio día, para ese entonces el Coronel, la Teniente y el Mayor ya habían sido interrogados, aunque por supuesto no dijeron mucho y como aun existía mucho trabajo por hacer, los dejaron continuar con su labor.

El General Tyler y otros altos tuvieron una reunión en la que en otras cosas discutieron acerca de Edward Elric, la mayoría desconfiaba del alquimista pero a la vez estaban consientes de que era necesaria toda la fuerza posible después de la invasión que destruyo una parte de la ciudad, sin mencionar que había que hacer sentir a la población segura. Después de mucho debate decidieron poner a prueba al alquimista, momentáneamente se le regresaría el titulo de Alquimista Nacional, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran en la ciudad después verían que hacer con él. También hablaron del Coronel Mustang, debido a su participación en los eventos, su popularidad entre los soldados había crecido por lo que seria conveniente que se quedara en Central, el General Tyler no estaba de acuerdo con estas decisiones pero terminó por aceptar, pero dijo que mantendría vigilados tanto a Edward Elric como al Coronel Mustang.

El día estaba cubierto de nubes, el frió continuaba y aun no daban respuestas de que sucedería con Ed, para aquel entonces la noticia de que Edward Elric estaba encarcelado recorrió rápidamente entre los soldados, esto preocupo a sus amigos asi como a la Teniente Maria Ross y el Teniente Denny Brosh (quienes habían sido informados del regreso de Edward con lagrimas de alegría). También sus amigos se encontraban preocupados por el estado de Al, ya habían sido informados ya que Winry y Sciezka se encargaron de darles la noticia de que en el hospital los doctores le dijeron al menor que la bala afortunadamente no había llegado al hueso, y que le suturaron la herida pero debía quedar en observación hasta mañana. Alphonse no quería quedarse pero las enfermeras y el doctor no le dejaban marcharse, el Coronel también le dijo que cuando supiera algo le haría saber inmediatamente, y si ahora hiciera algo podría empeorar la situación de Ed, por lo que Al no tuvo más opción que quedarse.

Al siguiente día, durante la mañana un soldado entro a la prisión donde se encontraba Edward.

"¡Alquimista de Acero!" − dijo un soldado.

"¿Eh?" − expresó Ed que acababa despertar.

Ed durmió muy mal por la noche pero ya no sufrió de fiebre, solo pequeñas molestias.

"Ah ¿viene a darme el desayuno?" − preguntó todavía con sueño.

"¡Levántese!" − dijo uno de los soldados mientras lo desataba y el otro estaba en guardia.

Mientras que Ed se incorporaba, un Teniente entró a la celda con un paquete en las manos.

"Alquimista de acero, póngase esto y luego acompáñeme" - dijo el militar al entregarle lo que cargaba.

Al abrir el paquete Edward se asombró, pero luego refunfuñó.

Por los pasillos el chico de cabellos dorados era escoltado, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y se le notaba ojeras en sus ojos, él aun se encontraba débil pero se esforzaba lo más que podía para parecer en buen estado. Vestía el uniforme militar azul del país y botas negras, a Edward no le agradaba usar el uniforme pero sospechaba que le dieron una oportunidad, aunque no tomaría nada por sentado.

Al llegar a su destino, el Teniente le informó a Ed que debía entrar a la oficina, una vez adentro, Edward se acercó al escritorio donde detrás se encontraba el General Tyler.

"Buenas tardes Alquimista de acero" − saludo el General.

"Buenas tardes"

"¿Como se siente?"

"Bien, gracias"

"Ahora le informo, por el momento hemos decidido ponerle a prueba"

"¿Eh? ¿Me darán otra oportunidad? ¡Muchas gracias!" − exclamó alegremente.

"Pero estará muy vigilado acero, más vale que nos seas útil"

"Sí, muchas gracias"

"Todos los reportes deberá dármelos a mi directamente, No tendrá que darle detalle a ningún otro ¿entendido?"

"¡Sí señor!"

"Y por el momento no se le devolverá su titulo de alquimista nacional, comenzara desde lo mas bajo siendo soldado raso, pero deberá usar su alquimia para ayudar en lo que pueda, ¿está claro?"

"¡Sí señor!"

"También se ha encontrado restos de la extraña maquina, por el estado de los restos probablemente explotó al caer, había dicho que saltó antes de aterrizar ¿no es así?"

"Así es"

"Tuvo suerte de no recibir algún daño Acero"

Edward asintió

"También, seguramente no ha escuchado, debido al ataque a la ciudad lo más probable que el país regrese a ser estado Militar , otra vez será gobernado por un Führer que ponga en orden las cosas"

"Ya veo" − Edward intentó no parecer tan sorprendido ya que no sabia lo del cambio de gobierno − "¿Se sabe quien será el que tome el poder?" − preguntó.

"Aun no, él más probable es el General Grumman, pero esta delicado de salud, por lo que no se sabe. En fin, comenzaras tu labor enseguida" − continuó − "¿Estás en condiciones?"

"¡Si señor!"

"Bien, su primera misión será ayudar a reconstruir un sector, iras con un escuadrón y luego me dará el reporte ¿entendido?" − dijo seriamente y desafiante.

"Sí, muchas gracias por todo" − dijo intentando demostrar entusiasmo.

Entonces el escuadrón y Edward salieron al exterior inmediatamente, por lo que Ed no pudo hablar con nadie. Al estar allí el alquimista se sintió nostálgico, recordó sus trabajos como Alquimista Nacional, y a caminar metió su mano e el bolsillo recordando su reloj y por supuesto lo que había escrito en el interior.

El día estaba despejado aunque se veían unas nubes en el cielo, y el sol brillaba pero continuaba el frio. Los militares fueron trasladados al lugar de destino, durante el viaje Ed no hablo mucho ya que quería reponer fuerzas y a la vez seguía preocupado, le hubiera gustado avisarle al Coronel de lo que sucedía para que así le dijera a Al, pero no creyó conveniente ya que al parecer el General Tyler no quiere que tenga mucho contacto con nadie más.

En el sector donde debía trabajar muchos edificios tenían muros destrozados, otros con muchos daños al igual que las calles, y a lo lejos un grupo de personas se dirigían donde ellos, aunque por sus rostros se veían animados.

"Buenas tardes" − saludaron las personas.

"Buenas tardes" − saludaron los militares.

"¿Vienen a ayudar?" − preguntó animadamente un hombre joven.

"Por supuesto" − respondieron los militares también animados.

"¡Que bien¡!" − exclamaron alegres.

"Hace poco una niña estuvo ayudando con su alquimia, parecía ser extranjera" - comentó una señora con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh?" − todos se sorprendieron.

"¿Espere? ¿Dijo una alquimista?" − preguntó Ed.

"Si, una niña alquimista"− continuó sonriente.

"¿Una niña?"

"Si, pero hace unos momentos se fue" − "comentó un anciano con bastón- un poco antes de que llegaran"

"Que extraño..." − se decían los soldados.

Luego las personas comentaron los daños a los militares y mencionaron las cosas que se necesitaban. Edward se decía a si mismo que debía encontrar a aquella niña, si es extranjera tal vez sea amiga de ese tal Ling pensó. Mientras las personas hablaban, Edward vio un poco borroso por unos segundos pero enseguida se repuso, entonces junto con el escuadrón empezaron su trabajo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del Autor: Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el capítulo 5, espero les gusten.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

El sol continuaba brillando pero sin dar calor, y entonces el trinar de un ave se escuchó cerca del chico de cabellos dorados, lo que le hizo llamar la atención por lo que detuvo su caminar y observo como el ave se posaba en un árbol a su derecha.

Mientras que algunos soldados se encargaban de constatar los daños con las personas, el resto se encargaba de ayudar junto con otros voluntarios a limpiar los escombros. Edward de vez en cuando ayudaba a reparar las calles y estructuras públicas con alquimia.

"Jovencito" − dijo una anciana al acercársele − "¿Podría reparar una reliquia que tengo en mi casa? es un jarrón muy antiguo que ha pasado de generación en mi familia, tengo todos los pedazos"

"Señora lo siento, me dieron ordenes dar prioridad a las estructuras de la comunidad..."

"Pero... "− musitó la anciana tristemente.

"Espere, espere" − dijo rápidamente − "Lo podría hacer pero debe guardar el secreto de lo contrario me metería en problemas, ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias jovencito" − respondió alegremente.

"Bien..." - y comenzó a pensar" - esto haremos, le pediré su baño y una vez allí lo repararé - dijo susurrando.

La anciana asintió y Edward inició con su plan, levantó la voz pidiendo el baño y la señora lo llevo a su casa, y al acercarse a la puerta la anciana comento:

"Que extraño, estoy segura que deje la puerta cerrada"

"Espere" − Ed notó la cerradura forzada.

"Espere aquí, voy a entrar" − susurró.

Entonces Edward entró a la casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó el lugar, estaba todo desordenado, lo que le hizo preocuparse y luego escuchó un ruido en una de las habitaciones, al acercarse, de pronto salto un hombre con un cuchillo y sosteniendo un cofre en la otra mano, Edward esquivo el ataque y le dio una patada haciendo que el hombre callera y soltara lo que cargaba, el cofre se abrió cayeron de él algunas joyas. El hombre se levantó rápidamente sin recoger nada y huyo corriendo por la puerta trasera.

"¡Espera ladrón!" − gritó Ed y lo siguió.

Ambos salieron a la calle, el hombre corrió hacia las calles donde no se encontraban militares, Edward continuó persiguiéndole y gritándole, y justo en el momento en que junto sus manos para realizar alquimia y así atraparlo, frente a sus ojos una niña salto encima del hombre dándole una patada en el rostro, haciendo que este cayera y quedara aturdido en el suelo.

La niña de unos 14 años, de cabello negro recogido a los lados en dos coletas con largas trenzas, cargaba en el hombro un pequeñito panda, vio de reojo a Ed, y comenzó a huir de inmediato.

"¡Espera!" − le gritó Ed y comenzó a seguirla lo más rápido que podía ya que aquella niña era muy veloz − "¿Eres del país de Xing? ¿Conoces a un tal Ling?" − preguntó mientras corría.

La chica se detuvo, por lo que Ed la alcanzo y quedaron observándose de frente, en una pequeña calle sin personas.

"¿Usted conoce a Ling Yao?" − preguntó, y a la vez observó mejor al militar llamándole la atención por el parecido de quien estaba buscando.

"Si, bueno, hablamos muy poco pero él comentó que era del país de Xing, ¿Usted también?"

"Si... usted... "− y siguió viéndolo detenidamente − ¿Es el alquimista de Acero?

"Si soy yo, Edward Elric, como supo..."− dijo confundido pero la niña lo interrumpió.

"Kyaaaaa" − gritó de emoción − "No puede ser, ¡he estado buscando al alquimista de cabello y ojos dorados!, kyaaaaa" − y se lanzó a abrazarlo alegremente con ojos brillosos.

"¿Eh? espera − comentó Edward aún confundido por la reacción de la niña.

La chica se separó y dijo:

"Mucho gusto me llamo Mei Chang una de las hijas del emperador de Xing"

"¿Qué?" − expresó asombrado.

"Ahhh espere, ¿Ling le ha preguntado por la piedra filosofal?

¿Qué? ¿Piedra? ¿De qué habla? − preguntó mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

Y entonces escucharon de lejos las voces de unos soldados.

"Escuche debo hablar con usted por favor" − dijo preocupada − ¿Podemos vernos en otro lugar?

"Si, también tengo que hablarle, pero aquí es muy peligroso.

"Si, yo me hospedo con una señora muy amable que vive a unas calles"

"De acuerdo, entonces mañana después de mi trabajo, al atardecer estaré por aquí − dijo ya me tal vez no podría el mismo día, debía volver donde su hermano − y entonces hablaremos.

"Si por favor lo estaré esperando" - dijo y comenzó a correr y mientras se alejaba dijo − "Y no le diga nada a Ling Yao por favor"

Edward quedo confundido por lo ocurrido, "¿Por qué mencionó la piedra filosofal? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese tipo Ling en todo esto? todo era muy extraño" se decía.

El alquimista regresó con los soldados quienes tenían al ladrón, explico lo ocurrido, todos continuaron trabajando. Como se hacía tarde las personas les ofrecieron almuerzo y ellos con gusto aceptaron, luego cuando tuvo oportunidad, Ed reparo el florero de la anciana quien le agradeció mucho.

Al terminar el trabajo, Los soldados regresaron a los cuartes, allí Ed debía escribir su reporte que debía entregar al General Tyler.

Caminando por los pasillos, el joven alquimista se encontraba cansado, detuvo sus pasos y se quedó mirando por la ventana, entonces pudo escuchó la voz del Coronel.

"¡Acero! − le llamo y se acercó a él.

"Ah Buenas tardes Coronel" – respondió.

"Acero ¿Estas bien? ¿No has tenido fiebre? ¿Te duele el pecho?"

"¿Eh?, no, he estado bien, no me duele nada"

"Ya veo" − dijo observando el estado de Ed y continuó − "por cierto, dijeron que a partir de hoy trabajaras en la milicia" − comentó preocupado.

"Si... ¿No harás algún comentario acerca de que el uniforme que queda mal o algo así?

"je pensaba hacerlo" − dijo sonriente.

"Lo suponía" − expresó mostrando una sonrisa − "Y Coronel después debo hablar contigo" − dijo ya que debía saber cosas le ha dicho a la milicia de lo ocurrido.

"Sí" − asintió sabiendo a que se refería.

"Cierto, Coronel, he estado pensando en llamar donde la señora Gracia para saber cómo están todos ¿Me puedes dar su número?

"¡No! digo..."− exclamó Roy ya que ya que temía que se enterara de que le dispararon a Alphonse, Ed seguramente abandonaría todo para ir a verlo − "No te preocupes, todos están bien, ahora será mejor que te concentres en el trabajo que tienes, además hace poco hable con él por lo que ya sabe de tu situación.

"¿Hablaste con él? ¿Como esta? ¿Y Winry? ¿Los extranjeros siguen allá?"

"Están todos bien, los extranjeros se fueron esta mañana pero dijeron que volverían. No te preocupes después del trabajo podrás ir donde Al y los demás"

"Bien" − dijo aunque aún estaba preocupado.

"Al salir, Hawkeye y yo te llevaremos donde Gracia"

"Gracias"

"¿Sabes? todos están ansiosos de hablar contigo desde que se enteraron de tu regreso.

"Si, yo igual" − comentó con una sonrisa.

Después de despedirse , se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, y luego de caminar unos pasos Mustang vio a Sciezka caminando hacia él.

"Sciezka"

La chica que cargaba unos papeles dirigió su vista a él.

"Coronel"

"Que bueno que te encontré, ya se lo había hablado con los demás pero también quería comentarte esto a ti"

"De que se trata" − preguntó curiosa.

"Acerca de que si te encuentras con Acero, por favor no le comentes que le dispararon a Al, es mejor que no se preocupe ahora"

Sciezka quedo mirándolo seriamente, finalmente dio un suspiro y dijo:

"De acuerdo, lo entiendo..., ¿Pero usted ha hablado con él?"

"Sí, hace un momento" − y miró la dirección del pasillo.

"Iré a ver si lo alcanzo, con permiso" − dijo y se fue corriendo tras él.

Finalmente, después de correr unos momentos, Sheska alcanzo a Ed.

"¡Ed!"− le llamó.

El alquimista dio media vuelta.

"Ahh Sciezka" − exclamó sonriente.

Sciezka se detiene frente a él recuperando el aliento, luego levanta la mirada para verlo y comienza a llorar, haciendo que Ed se ponga nervioso.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero qué ocurre? − preguntó preocupado.

"No, no es nada" − dice secándose las lágrimas − "Es que estoy aliviada de que estés bien"

"Eh, lo siento"

"No, no tienes que disculparte" − dijo rápidamente − "¿Después iras a la casa de la señora Gracia?

"Si, después del trabajo"

"Al y Winry te están esperando"

Ed asintió y dijo:

"También Sciezka gracias por todo

"¿Eh? − expresó confundida.

"Es que has estado con Winry apoyándola ¿No es así?, gracias.

"No tienes que agradecer" − dijo sonriente

"También espero pronto encontrarme con todos, aunque ahora debo encerrarme para terminar el papeleo" − comentó quejándose del trabajo.

La chica asintió diciendo

"Sí yo igual tengo mucho trabajo" - dijo también quejándose - "Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos"

"Nos vemos"

Al despedirse, Sciezka estaba preocupada por como reaccionaria Ed al enterarse de lo ocurrido con Al, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Al atardecer, el trabajo había terminado, Ed realizó todo su labor y podía retirarse, aunque debía volver mañana a primera hora.

A salir, el Coronel y la Teniente lo estaban esperando en el auto. Al recorrer las calles el sol se ocultaba, al parecer habría otra noche fría por el gélido viento que soplaba del sur.

Por los caminos no había mucho tránsito y los tres militares parecían cansados. Después de charlar sobre el trabajo y Mustang haciendo cometarios sarcásticos a Ed, finalmente llegaron a su destino, el Edward es el primero en bajarse del vehículo.

"¡Acero espera!" − dijo rápidamente también bajando del vehículo pero justo en ese momento Al y los demás salieron a su encuentro.

"¡Hermano! − gritó Alphonse corriendo hacia Ed con un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho.

"¡Al! − gritó Ed sorprendido y asustado al verlo − ¿Al que te paso?"

"¿Ahh esto? − Al miró a Roy suponiendo que no le haba contado y continuó − "Esto no es nada hermano, la bala solo me roso, pero ¿Tú como es...?

"Tú" − gritó con furia al Coronel quien se había dirigido a su lado − "¿Sabías de esto, verdad" − gritó agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

"¡Ed espera! − gritó Winry preocupada.

"Hermano" − Siguió Al intentando tranquilizarlo.

"¡Cálmate Ed! − exclamó Risa.

"¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?

"¡Hermano detente!

Roy guardo silencio y entonces Edward comenzó a sentirse mareado, por lo que lo soltó y se tambaleo.

"¿Acero?"

"¿Ed qué ocurre?" − preguntó Winry.

"¡Hermano!"− Y Al sujetó a Ed para que no perdiera el equilibrio, este se tocó el pecho preocupando a todos a su alrededor.

"Estoy bien" − dijo alejándose del menor y recobrando la compostura − "Solo debo recostarme un poco"

"Edwrad la habitación esta lista para que descanses" − dijo Gracia y detrás de ella se encontraba la pequeña Elysia.

Edward las contemplo un momento, le llamo la atención que Elysia estuviera más grande y luego de manera triste dijo:

"Señora Gracia gracias por todo, también... siempre quise decirle esto, lamento la muerte del señor Hughes todo fue mi culpa.

Todos se sorprendieron.

"Hermano..."

"Acero"

"Edward" − dijo Gracia conmovida − "No fue tu culpa, no te preocupes, ahora debes descansar"

Imágenes del Oficial Hughes y la señorita Gracia se le vinieron a la mente de Edward, preguntándose si ellos estarían juntos, luego asintió por las palabras de la Mujer y débilmente se dirigió al interior del hogar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor al final del cap.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Luego que Edward entrara a la casa, el Coronel y la Teniente se despidieron y partieron en el vehículo. Una vez dentro, Edward se sentó en un sofá, los demás le pidieron que se recostara en la habitación pero él se negó diciendo que se encontraba mejor.

Más tarde Gracia, ayudada por Winry, tenía lista la mesa para cenar. Al momento de dirigirse al comedor Alphonse caminaba junto a Edward pendiente de él, aunque este le decía que ya se encontraba bien. Una vez sentados Edward comentó lo sucedido en el día.

"¿Eh?" – exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

"¿Esa chica también busca la piedra filosofal?" – preguntó Al refiriéndose a Mei.

"Si" – asintió – "A mi igual me sorprendió"

"Pero… esto es muy extraño" – comentó Winry preocupada.

"Winry, descuida" – le animó Ed sonriendo – No creo que esta chica sea peligrosa.

Alphonse desvió la mirada y se mostró pensativo unos momentos, luego hablo seriamente.

"Hermano… creo que yo, debo unirme al ejército" – dijo con determinación esto último.

"¿Qué?" – expresó Ed angustiado y sorprendido

"¿Al?" – preguntó Winry asombrada.

"Hermano, ahora que estas en el ejército, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarás allí así que para ayudarte…"

"¡Basta Al!" – se levanta bruscamente – tú no entraras al ejército y se acabó – le ordenó.

"¡Pero así te ayudare! ¡Es muy peligroso que estés solo!" – espresó también levantándose.

"¡Claro que no! estoy bien ¡solo me estorbarías!

"¡Ed!" – reclamó Winry.

"Gracias por la comida" – siguió Ed seriamente dirigiéndose a Gracia y comenzó a caminar fuera del comedor.

"¡Hermano espera!" – le siguió y le afirmó del brazo para detenerlo.

"¡Suéltame Al!" – gritó soltándose con fuerza.

"¡Deja que me una al ejército, yo también puedo!"

"¡No Al! Además técnicamente ahora solo tienes unos trece años ¿verdad? No te dejaran entrar"

"Pero yo no tengo…"– baja la mirada un momento y luego continua con decisión – "Bien, pediré un permiso especial igual que tu"

"¡Ya Basta!" – gritó enfadado dándole un empujón.

"¡Ed detente, no peleen!" – gritó su amiga acercándose.

De pronto Ed comienza a ver borroso unos segundos pero enseguida recobra la compostura, entonces dándose media vuelta dándoles la espalda dijo:

"Me voy"

Todos se sorprendieron.

"Espera ¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó la chica angustiada.

"No lo sé, por ahí, no sé cuando regrese, no tienen que esperarme" – dijo caminando hacia la salida.

"¡Espera!" – gritó Winry con lágrimas en los ojos – "¡No te vayas!"

Ed se dio la vuelta sorprendido al ver la reacción de la chica.

"Win-Winry ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estas…? ¡No llores! – rápidamente se acercó a ella – Ahh de acuerdo – continuó algo nervioso mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas – No me iré, solo, solo iré a la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?" – Winry se calma un poco y Gracia se para a su lado confortándola.

"Bien…" – Ed mira de reojo a Al aun enfadado y se encamina a las escaleras – "Creo… que iré a dormir – comenta sin girarse y dándole la espalda a los demás"

"Si, buenas noches" – responde Gracia aún al lado de Winry quien sigue secándose las lágrimas.

Alphonse no dice nada, y todos ven a Ed subir las escaleras.

Durante la noche los hermanos Elric seguían sin decir alguna palabra, ambos dormían en la misma habitación, cuando el menor entro vio a su hermano dormido o lo más seguro es que fingiera estar dormido para no hablarle, y así paso la noche, Edward se levantó temprano y se marchó a su trabajo.

En desayuno el ambiente en el hogar no era muy bueno tanto Alphonse como Winry se veían decaídos por lo que ocurrido.

Después el menor decidió dar una vuelta y salió de la casa, caminaba por las calles sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien le seguía, se detuvo mirando a su alrededor y manteniéndose alerta. Al doblar en una esquina camino unos tres pasos y se detuvo.

"Sé que me estas siguiendo" – dijo seriamente sin voltearse.

De pronto, arriba del muro salto una chica frente a Alphonse, esto hizo que el chico retrocediera un paso.

"¿Te diste cuenta? eres muy hábil" – comentó normalmente la chica de cabellos negros.

"Eres… de Zing ¿no es así?" – inquirió a la chica de unos 14 años, ella asintió.

"¿Eres pariente o amigo del alquimista de cabellos dorados? Es que… veo que eres alquimista y tu vestimenta es como los rumores que había escuchado, además te le pareces un poco"

"¿Eh? Si… él… me hablo de ti, te llamas Mei ¿verdad?"

"¿Enserio?" – expresó más aliviada – que bien, lo estoy buscando, seguí indicaciones y el lugar donde se hospeda debe estar por acá" – Al asintió.

"¿Me puedes decir dónde está? Por favor"

"Ahora él está trabajando"

"Ahh" – exclamó decepcionada – "Ya veo…. Lo esperare por aquí entonces, aunque como soy extranjera no me puedo mostrar mucho"

"Antes debo preguntarte algo ¿En verdad buscas la piedra filosofal?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué?"

"Eso… se lo explicaré al alquimista de acero"

Alphonse observo a la chica que mostraba una expresión de determinación, y entonces fue cuando se fijó que algo aparecía desde su espalda a su hombro, un pequeño animal. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría entonces tomo al animalito en sus brazos.

"Él es Xiao Mei" – comentó mientras le hacía cariño en la cabeza – Es un panda – Al continuó mirando al pequeño animal sorprendido – ¿Quieres acariciarlo? – preguntó amablemente.

"¿Eh? Si" – asintió y se acercó a la chica y levanto su mano derecha al animal, pero a tenerlo a centímetros este le mordio.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¡Kyaaa Xio mei sueltalo!" – y el pequeño panda lo solto – "Lo-lo siento"

"Descuida" – dijo amablemente y de pronto un ruido extraño se escuchó.

"¿Eh?" – expresó avergonzada al sonarle el estómago – "Di-disculpa aún no he comido así que…"

"¿No has comido? mmm Ven, sígueme-"– y no pudo continuar lo que decía ya que dos jóvenes del país de Zing aparecieron detrás de la niña, y ella se giró de inmediato poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Ustedes!" – Bramó Mei.

"¿Que haces aquí mocosa?" – inquirió Lan Fang también en guardia.

"¿Ah? ¡Yo debería hacerles esa pregunta!"

Y Las chicas continuaron mirándose con odio, Ling parecía más calmado pero su semblante era serio, y de esta forma se formó una pausa helada.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor: Siento que este cap fue corto… y sí hace mucho que no actualizaba, lo siento. Saludos.**


End file.
